Talk:Celestial Nights 2008/Guide
Ordering wouldn't it be better if dialoges are sort by alphabetical order? Or they are always in the same order? : No, they're not always in the same order and you don't always get the same/all of the dialogue --Anthoron 15:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) How to properly use commands to interact with the NPCs in this event? This is my first wiki talk post. Perhaps it is because I am 5 months new to the game myself but I spent a long time trying to type /emote, since simply typing /slap or /wave did not seem to work and it shows as "Vahlshdeh nods" without the rest of the dialog defining the npc whom your actions are directed to. I also noticed others around me with " nods" but not nodding at anyone in particular either. It took some asking around to discover that perhaps I should click on each npc before typing /slap,/wave,/yes,/no? I also tried putting "/emote nods to .." in macros but this method also did not work. Note: As of now, I still have not figured out how to receive my rewards from princess since I am not correctly typing the commands yet as far as I know. I tried from the very beginning as well as various start points using the /emote command in macros and hand typed. :For now, while I continue my testing, should I add something to the page regarding the exact way to enter the text to correctly interact with the npcs or is there info under the wiki pages about commands that I can link to instead? I clicked on the links that link to /no,/slap, in the article but did not understand the page either. It does not seem as if the typical method used in talking to npcs where simply pressing continues your interaction with the npc is used in this event so I am uncertain if I should edit this page or not. :I would also like to figure out exactly what part of the parade is considered too late to start following them around so that I may enter that info here too. Anyone who knows anything about my above questions or the methods I used to post this talk entry, please feel free to enlighten me. - Vahlshdeh 18:00, 28 June 2008 (UTC) * Target the NPC (but do not talk to him/her by pressing ) then type in /no, /yes, etc. Do not type /emote - that is for personalized emotes not pre-programmed into the game. Once the couple makes its final stop, you must talk to the princess to receive a prize (assuming you have interacted with enough emotes to earn it). Hope this helps. -- Kreutz 18:20, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you so much Kreutz, is it appropriate for me to edit the article with the instructions you just posted for me or is it something too obvious to add? -Vahlshdeh 18:32, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :: In general, I think this is something most players know, but I've added a bit about it to the page--Anthoron 02:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC)